Calm Before The Storm
All was calm in Rogue City as many people were heading home after a long day of work to their families and for some relaxation. However in the Hayes Mansion New God Michelle Wagner woke up and yawned having slept for three hours. She was chosen to take the night shift by her boss, though she knew it was for the good of the people. After taking a shower, Michelle donned her outfit and was in the kitchen eating. Kalil was already in his suit, the mask sitting on the counter in the kitchen as he stood over it. The dark haired hero was leaning against the counter eating a large bowl of cereal while usinf the holographic interface of his gloves. Multiple screens were hovering in front of him, feeds from cameras across the city. He scrolled across them looking for something to pop up. His red eyes looked over from the across the kitchen to see Michelle entering the room. "Good Morning" Kalil said, obviously making a joke, as this was the usual time he would wake up and start his day. He got quite use to the place he was calling his new home, but it was rare for him to wake up on his old schedule, like tonight."So we're patrolling together then?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of frosted oats. "It would seem that way, though next time I really need to gather the concept of "not it" it really rattled me when Alex yelled that out." She replied munching down her food as she took her plates to the dishwasher. "Though I do enjoy seeing the city lights when it gets dark." "Quite true. The city is much better at night." Kalil said. He finished his bowl and put it in the dishwasher behind Michelle. "I hacked the traffic network of the city. I now have eyes on most of the city's infrastucture." "Ugh, sometimes I find it quite disturbing how your technology can be used to spy on others. In my world the Highfather would always keep many safe without the need of spying. Although with the war, I suppose no where is safe." Michelle replied as she grabbed a whole container of water and drank it down with ease. "By the way, you didn't have to accompany me on my turn for patrol so why are you?" She asked putting the container down. "The reason behind that is because it's easier." He said cryptically with a smile. "So let's get started." Kalil walked over and grabbed his mask off the counter and pulled it on, snapping it to his suit. THe mask then took in the feed into his mask's goggles. "I think something's going down at the University. " Fang said. "I'm guessing you are going to Boom-tube us huh?" He let out a sigh. "I hate that thing. It ain't natural." Michelle turned on her Stealth-tech and chuckled a bit, "Actually how about seeing the lights up close? I gave Motherbox the day off so we'll do it your way." She said smiling as they went out of the building. He smiled under his mask and activated his Stealth-tech. His suit became darker with the segments seperated by a dark blue line. "Then let's see you keep up." He opened the window and used his grapnel to slingshot himself across the yard and over the fence into the night. Diao chuckled as she disappeared in an instant through the window and was right behind Shadowfang with ease as the two headed towards the danger. At the university many of the students were heading back to their dorms after one long day of class and tests, among them was a young girl with bright green hair was in the library working on her Term paper. "Hey Suzy." Another said coming her way. "What's up?" she replied printing out her paper and packing her stuff to go home. "There's talk of this sick party going on tommorrow, and we were invited." Her friend said showing the invites. "Oh man, Lizzy I wish I could, but tommorrow is my dad's birthday and he's coming to visit from Japan." She said with grief knowing how much her friend Lizzy. "Naw I understand, hope everything goes okay." She said giving Suzy a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Suzy felt guilty for lying, but knew that she needed to find the evidence she was looking for somewhere, she grabbed her backpack and exited. Unaware that eyes were following her movement. Shadowfang landed on the roof of the Science building of the the University. "You can keep up very well." He said as he inched to the edge of the roof, perching himself on one of the statues. Walking below, were a group of students leaving the campus to head to a party. Multiple co-eds carrying alcohol and other drinks. "Nothing out of the ordinary there." He turned to Diao. "I'm going to go cover the other side of the campus, keep in contact by radio." He used the grapnel to cross over to the next building and flipped from building to building. Diao nodded in agreement as she hid in the shadows looking through her binoculars, she sighed feeling lonely without Motherbox at her side, but she quickly snapped out of it and returned to her scouting. "Strange concept you humans have of "partying". She told Shadow, Unknown to both of them lurking in the shadows on the boy's dormitory was Sportsmaster,Devastation, and Professor Ojowere spying on a paticular green-haired girl as she was heading towards the bus stop to head back to her apartment. "Her?? You cannot be serious. She's just a puny girl, and the mighty Sportsmaster needs back-up to handle her??" Devastaition laughed. "Trust me, whatever you may think of her she's not someone we need to take lightly especially when this order can from the Top." Sportsmaster replied keeping his eyes on her. "Agreed, I must say though it is highly unlikely she will be able to take down all three of us." Ojo said zooming in on her. "We're not knocking her out, if the plan worked then the phrase "Divine" should be the thing that makes her come with us." He replied as they took off to intercept with Suzy. Suzy felt an odd sensation with the wind as it blew by, and quickly headed into the university to stay out of sight. Shadowfang was now situated at the top of the belltower , standing next to the bell. "Ojo, Sportsmaster, and Devestation. Hmm....Quite the diverse troop." Shadowfang caught wind off them through Ojo's helmet glare through the binocular function of fang's mask. He then went to contact Diao through his communicator, placing his index and middle finger on his right ear. "Diao. I've got a glimpse of Ojo, Sportsmaster, and Devestation. I haven't found out why their here though. I'm going to tail them and find out. Let you know if anything comes up." He said quickly as he leapt from the high perch using his grapnel to slow his descent. "Roger that.." Diao replied when suddenly she saw a green-haired girl running into the university main building, she found it strange and went in to investigate. As Suzy entered the buliding, she knew something now was wrong, and knew she would need to find out what. Looking around she entered one of the empty classrooms and donned on her outfit becoming Chinlook. She quickly ran to find the disturbance when she bumbed right into Diao. "Ow..." came out of her mouth when she fell down on the floor, but not DIao. "I apologize.... Wait you are the girl who was running, why are you in this outfit?" She asked. Suddenly Chinook realized that this girl was the one who was following her, and quickly got up shooting a powerful burst of wind that slammed DIao through the wall. "Whoever you are, you'd better be ready to meet your maker." Chinook threatened as she flew out of the hole like Red Tornado. The villianous trio entered the main building from the opposite wing, Shadowfang following close behind at a considerable distance. After a few seconds of waiting, Kalil entered the building. As soon as he stepped through the threshold, a powerful strike from a hockey stick smashed him in his face, laying him flat on his back. A small groan came from him as he attempted to look back up to see Sportsmaster and Devestation standing over him. "Great..." He managed to say as the large female started to lift her fists up to smash his chest in but the sports themed man, stopped her. "No keep him, alive. If one's here, there's got to be more. We can use this one for bargaining." Sportsmaster said as he kicked Shadowfang across the face, effectively knocking his lights out. "Let's catch up with Ojo." Devestation lifted him up and threw him across her shoulder and started trudging down the hall. Diao picked herself up from the rubble as she was covered in scratches from the impact on the cement. "Why were you following me, what do you know about me?" Chinook asked landing right in front of her and pulling Diao up from her coat. "I am not an enemy, I wish only to help..... Look out!!!!" Diao grabbed the girl and managed to dodge the laser blast that emitted from Ojo's helmet. "Impressive, it is true what they say about your reflexas Diao but unfortunatly I will ask you to hand the girl over." he said as both girls got up. "You... you saved me..... why?" Chinook asked. "I will protect anyone, including those who tried to hurt me." She said standing up and drawing out her staff. "What do you want with her?" Diao demanded as she twirled her staff. "She has certain... how you say...assets that my superiors would like access to." Ojo said as his helmet glowed readying a blast. Just before he fired, Sportsmaster's voice caused him to stop. Sportsmaster stood beside Ojo and looked down at the two females. "How about a trade for the girl?" As soon as Sportsmaster finshed speaking Devistation came out of the shadows across from Diao holding out Shadowfang by his leg. He hung there limp, which from that coud tell he was unconcious as his mask was still on. "FANG!!! Release him now!!" Diao growled with anger as some of the dirt near by began to move on it's own, "We will, as soon as the girl is in our custody." Devastation replied. Diao knew that she was going to need a plan, but suddenly, "Fine... You got a deal... just let him go." Chinook said as she went towards the three villains and stood next to them. "wait, you don't have to do this..." She said as Devistation tossed Fang right into Diao's arms. "I'm sorry...." was all Diao could say. "It's alright, but there was one part of the deal I forgot to mention.." Suddenly Chinook spun herself on her heels as wind currents began to come all around her. After a few seconds she was encased in a powerful minature tornado, Ojo was about to fire but he and the others were hit hard by the winds as if they were solid. "You'd have to handle my powers," She said with a different tone of voice, as if all her attention was focused on the trio. "Fang??? Fang wake up." Diao said splashing him with water from the nearby fountain. Fang kicked up, his muscle memory kicking in as he took his leapt out of Diao's arms and into stance. He then recovered himself and looked around to see a green whirlwind in front of him. "What did I miss?" He said as he relaxed. "I've made a new friend." Diao replied with a smile as Chinook was pumiling the trio even with their attempts to counterattack. "Alright looks like it's time for you to go nite-nite divine wind.." Out of nowhere her tornado stopped as Chinook was trashing around gripping her head as if someone was drilling it. "What is wrong? Why isn't she under our control??" Ojo asked. "Seems like someone messed with the influence and she's resisting... knock her out.." Sportsmaster told Ojo as he shot out an energy blast. Diao managed to send a rock wall to intercept the attack. "Fang we need to help her." She said throwing the wall at the trio who dodged with ease. "Alright." Shadowfang said walking away from Diao and the ongoing onslaught by Chinook. "Give me a lift." He then ran toward Diao at full sprint. She commanded the rock underneath to lift him up sending him high. Diao was then punched by Devastation onto the ground, but she retaliated with a rock wave that sent her flying into the pillers of a nearby building. Kalil flew high through the air, flipping quite effortless comming to a landing on Ojo within the empty zone of Chinook's spiraling chaotic whirlwind. "Excuse me while I use this for a second" He said as he started to hack into Ojo's helmet. In a few second's he had control over the hardware. "Get off of me!" The mad scientist said. Shadowfang then proceeded to get off of him and lock both of his arms, leaving one free for himself to operate his holographic interface. "Hey Sportsmaster! Say cheese." He yelled to get the attention of the other villian. He then activated Ojo's helmet to blast Sportsmaster in the chest, sending him flying back into the whirlwind. Kalil then froze Ojo's system to keep him from firing off his glares. He then tripped him and slammed his face into the ground. Shadowfang then slowly made his way toward Chinook before any other villian recovered, trying to keep his balance without falling from the wind. "Hey CUTEY!!! Put a brake on the fan-girling!!!" He yelled over the winds which were getting louder. "AAHHHHHH!!!!! I can't do it alone!!!!!" Chinook yelled with tears coming down her eyes, all she could hear in her head was Vandel Savage and her master Kisai Sho trying to take and release control of her. In that state of mind she knew that Savage was responsible for this along with his partners The Light as the influence was giving her more information to process. Kalil's mask was now getting hit with small pebbles from the wind, cracking his googles. "Dammit." He cursed to himself. He was now right across from the windrider. He placed his hand on hers bringing one from her head. His other hand ripped his mask off, as it was now cracked beyond the point of being able to see. He kept his eyes closed tightly. The dark hero then pulled her other hand down. "Listen to me!!!! Let go of the trigger!!! Relax yourself!!!!!" He said as Kalil pulled her close into a hug. "If that won't work. Listen to my heart beat." He whispered to her in her ear. Diao got up and saw what Shadowfang was doing, then focused her attention on the trio who had gotten up and were heading towards Chinook. "Enough, your mission is over this one is a faliure, but we have useful data. Return to base." Vandal said on their radios. "Just when this was getting good." Sportsmaster replied as he and the other two teleported out of there. Diao's leg was busted after the impact, but she managed to force up stones that began to guide the winds as they attempted to slow down the winds. Inside the minature tornado Chinook began to feel Fang's heartbeat and she slowly shunt out Vandel's voice and only heard her master. Chinook took in a deep breath and managed to calm down the tornado as she hugged Fang unknowingly. Shadowfang held the girl close. "Calm down. You're in control." He said looking around at the winds slowing down slightly and the rocks creating blockcades. Chinook finally regained control of herself as the winds died down, and she was now out of the tug-of-war in her mind. She regained consiousness and realized she was hugging another complete stranger. "AHHH!!!" She yelled ripping out of Fang's arms as she blushed. "You're okay." Diao told them both as she came towards them using her staff as a cane. "Of course I am. I don't know how the lady's doing though. We don't even have a name. " He smiled walking over to Diao and helping her be more mobile. "Should have brought Motherbox." He commented at her. "I'm Shadowfang. This is Diao." "I know, are you okay??" Diao asked the girl who was still blushing, but looked away trying to hide her face "I am Chinook and... thank you for saving me." She replied as her hand was twirling her hair still emberessed for the moment when she woke up. "Why do they wish to do you harm?" Diao asked as Fang set her down on a bench. "There my, in a freaky way, my creators. They injected me with something called "The Meta-gene" when I was still in my mother's womb. Apperantly they wanted me to be their new recruit in their plans to change the world, and not for the better." Chinook replied looking up at the moon as tears began to follow down her face. "Meta-Gene? Where have I read that before. " Kalil started pacing, his head gog crazy as he tried to remember the term. Then it clicked. "I remember!!! It was in a report from one of the science labs I...ugh....borrowed from. I got to remember which lab though." He broght up his holographic display. "The reason why I'm going craz over this is because that same report had the name of mother and myself within it. I've got to find that file! This "Meta -Gene may have something to do with me as well. And if they were tryg to turn you into a weapon. And believe me you would be a powerful weapon, then I wonder what they had planned for me. I'm not all thaat special, if deem brains and the ability to learn a power." Kalil was now off in his own world as he searched through his files. His hands racing al over the place. "Where the hell is it.? If its not on my suit, then...." He kept scrolling. "Chinook. Where was it that you were born? If ou can remember. I can see if I can cross that with where I woke up and I can find the place doing these expiraments with this gene." Diao had wrapped her leg up and was using her staff like a crutch as she went to Chinook and comfort her as she helped her to a bench to sit down. "All I know was that I was born in Miami, I don't when they would have injected me with the gene." She replied wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Miami? That doesn't lower my serch radius. Miami and Gotham are far from eah other. " He looked back at the two girls. "Maybe if I can cross tech labs or genectisits who operate between the the two areas." There hs to be something that leads back to the facility, or the Light." "Maybe the connection might not be in the locations, but in the person who did the experiments on both you and Chinook." Diao replied trying to help them out in anyway possible. "Well I asked my mother if anything unusual had happened during my time in the womb that might have triggered this, but all she told me was that nothing out of the ordinary aside from her normal doctor visits to check on how I was developing..." Suddenly it hit her. "That's it!!! Whoever my mother's doctor was must have been the person who had injected the Meta-gene into my body." She replied. "I can't do a search here. I need more computing power which is back at the mansion." Kalil dropped his holographic display. "Diao...you think Griff will have a fit if we bring her back? I mean what's one more person in that place? That's if she is willing to come there. It's not that far, and you could still go to school. You'll proably be stuck on night duty like me and Diao because of that, but it's a -- I'm rambling again. I'm sorry." He smile. "Sometimes when I get talking, I -" He clapped his hands in a take-off manner. " I didn't even ask you if you were willing to come with us. You know to get some revenge on the guys who did whatever they did to us, and be heroes." Chinook chuckled a bit as she blushed enjoying the guy trying to talk to her, "Um... well it could be a step-up from being alone and trying to figure out what happened to me.... Very well my name is Suzy Mai." She replied and then gave Shadownfang a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for saving my life." She said blushing as she moved away from him and looked away. "I am Diao, but you may call me Michelle Wagner." Diao replied shaking her hand. Kalil didn't fluster or blushed. He was kissed by girls before. He rescued a many damsel in distress. "Kalil Ansem." He bowed while spinning his mask in his hand like a hat. "Nice to meet you Suzy. So Diao, are you going to make yourself some transportion with the earth or do I have to carry ya home?" He smiled. "Don't worry about her, she saved my life so I owe her a life back to the location you told me about, but you'll have to stick to roof jumps." She winked at him as Diao grabbed around Chinook as she swirled the wind under her like Red Tornado and flew up. "See ya back at the place...." She teased him. Kalil raised an eyebrow after covering his eyes from the wind. "All's fair then." He said to himself as he turned and started running to get some momentum for his grapnel. As Suzy flew through the air looking down on the beautiful city lights, it dawned on her after being alone for so long she found the one thing she was missing from her life. People who cared and were like her, heros who didn't ask for recognition, but who were heros who were doing the right thing. One single tear fell as it dropped down, for the the first time in ages, she truly felt happiness and joy. After what seemed like hours had come and gone, Chinook along with Diao and Shadowfang finally arrived at theri base, where out in the front was the owner and ally Griffin Hayes. "Hey, sorry for our late arrivial we had some difficulties to deal with." Diao said leaning on Suzy for support as her leg was still busted. Kalil came from behind the Diao with Chinook walking behind him. He was slightly out of breath. "That is tottally...unfair." He huffed. "I'm lucky.... you had Diao........ as a handicap. I haven't......run like that.....in a long time." He stood and waved toward Griffen. "Boss..." He simply said as he rested against the wall. Griffin Was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He signed as he saw the trio approach. "What is wrong with you guys? If you had difficulties, you should have called for backup." he growled as he examined Diao's leg with his superior vision. "That's broken. You guys could have been killed, or worse." Griffin walked over to the green haired girl. "I'll take her. Come on, Diao." Griffin said as he picked Diao up wedding style to carry her into the house. "Kalil, being that girl in here. It's cold out tonight." Griffin brought Diao into his room and set her on his bed. Medical supplies were feet away from him a he began to bandage and fix her leg. "Why must you be so reckless? You always make me so nervous." "You know how I am, I cannot let innocent people get hurt when I have the power to protect them." She replied not flinching when he grabbed her leg. "You don't need to waste your supplies for me, a simple splint should do until Motherbox heals me the rest of the way." she replied smiling as she then gave a small kiss on Griffin's cheek. "Thank you for worrying." Diao said blushing. Griffin sighed as he finished wrapping her up. "Your staying here tonight in my bed. It's more comfortable and I won't take no for an answer." Griffin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile in the living room, Suzy and Kalil were attending to their wounds themselves, "So what exactly is this place?" She asked putting some bandages over her arm. "It's my house. It used to be my parents house before they were killed." Griffin was walking down the stairs towards the green haired girl in the living room. "Who exactly are you?" "Oh sorry forgive my rudness, I am Suzy Mai, and I'm a hero like you and Kalil here." She replied cracking her neck and arms. "SO how's Diao??? She took a bad hit because of me." Suzy asked with worry. "You don't need to worry about Diao. She's tough. She'll be up and about in a day or two. As for you, Suzy. Meet Dreadlock, better known to the public as Griffen Hayes. " He rolled his shoulder and it made a popping sound. Afterwards he took out his mask and a tool repair kit and started disassembling the mask to replace the lenses. "Commence with the ceremony and everything. I'll prove as witness to her powers and such. Suzy here is our personal Red Tornado...well in this case, Green Whirlwind. Quite powerful enough to throw Sportsmaster, Devestator, and Ojo for a loop." He was now lifting the left lense out of his mask and carefully placed it aside. "She's quite talented. Full of potential. But of course, some refinement is needed." He cracked a smile at Griffin. "Isn't that what you told me when I joined?" Griffin chuckled as a smile began to show across his face. "If she is strong enough to throw those three for a loop, then she won't need to much refinement." Griffin looked back at Suzy, examining her from head to toe. "Where are you from, Suzy?" Fang laughed as he continued to work on his mask sitting back and serving as witness to the encounter between the two. "Originally I'm from Miami, Florida, but I had gotten a scholorship from Rogue City and I decided to transfer over to here. I had thought living here might have been better for someone with my abilities." Suzy replied nervously. Griffin placed a calm and steady hand on Suzy's shoulder. "It's okay. Your safe here. No one can hurt you here and you can stay as long a you like." Griffin went over to the fridge and grabbed some food. "Kalil can show you to your room. I am going to bring some food to Diao and see how she is doing." he walked up the stairs, disappearing into his room, the room he left Diao in. "Knock, knock." he said as he entered. "Hope you're decent." he said jokingly to Diao. "Yes come in." Diao replied as he opened the door and saw her sitting up in bed watching TV fliping through different channels, "It amazes me what you humans consider entertainment." She said. Kalil did as he was told ; following a bit after Griffin's tread up the stairs with Suzy in tow. "That's Griffin's room." He said kind of distastefully turning to the right and started down the walkway. He pointed out rooms she would need to know about like the bathroom, closets, the fitness center, and other occupied rooms. "This is my room." He pointed to as they reached the end of the hall before it split into two directions. He turned to the room across from his. "That's yours." He said. "Wow this room is beautiful and big too.... Oh, but all my stuff is still back at my apartment I can't just come here and sleep for the night." Suzy replied with worry. Griffin looked at Diao as he she flipped through the numerous channels. "I told you they never have anything good on. That's why I have so many DVD's." he said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Here. I got you some leftovers from the fettuccine alfredo I made last night." Griffin said as he opened the container and it to her, along with a fork. "Yes you can. We can pick up your stuff later. I'm sure you can borrow something to sleep in from me. Your pretty much my responsibility now." He patted her on the shoulder. "So what do you need?" He asked opening the door to his room. His room was a darker color thn the rest of the building, almost a cross between the Batcave and the watchtower. A large multiscreen computer was in the the far corner of the room, with cables and other things spreading out from it. Diao was looking at food as her stomach began to growl, and she grabbed the fork and began to eat. "Mmm, I will never understand how you're cuisine is so much better than what I used to eat on New Genesis." She said smiling. "Um some change of clothes wouldn't hurt, seeing as how my outfit is torn at the moment." Suzy replied as she examined her body suit and saw that the back had a scratch and rip from Diao's stone's that tried to slow her down. Griffin titled his chair toward the TV as he leaned back in it. He smiled at Diao as he watched her eat the pasta dish. "Well I would like to think that I am a good cook." he chuckled as he turned over on his left side, the side facing Diao. "I learned everything I know from our maid, Danielle. She taught me everything I know." "I can tell, though one of these days you would really want to try my cooking." Michelle replied as she had finished the food and placed the empty container back on the trey. "You can cook?!" Griffin said as he looked at Michelle, the comment surprising him greatly. "I had no idea." Kalil walked up to his dresser and patted the top of it. "Take your pick. Get whatever will make you comfortable." He then walked across the room and sat in the large rotating chair infront of his keyboardless computer monitors. He then plugged in his gloves and made a much larger holographic keyboard fit for the screens. Suzy looked at his clothing, though they were still bigger than her normal size, she picked a shirt and some shorts and went to her room. After a few seconds she came out wearing his shirt that covered her all the way to her pelvice with the shorts underneath. "A bit big, but very comfy." She said smiling. Michelle chuckled as she laid down, "Yes I had to learn to eat after with father on patrol most times, though I made many mistakes. " She said as she yawned. "Today has been well, but I am exausted." She said as she was laying there and began to drift to sleep. Kalil looked over his shoulder to see Suzy. "Well, you look better than I do in it." He joked turning back to his screens; back to searching through his archive for any files with his name and the term "Meta-Gene" in it. Griffin looked at Michelle as she began to drift asleep. "Goodnight." he said gently as he rose up and walked out of the room. He gently shut the door behind him when he left. He walked down the hall to Kalil's room and noticed that the two were familiarizing with each other. "Hello you two. How are you assimilating Suzy?" "Pretty good so far all things considering, and listen thanks for letting me stay here Griffin. I really appreciate it." Suzy replied grabbing her torn outfit and heading towards her room. "I am really glad you guys are allowing me to join your team. Anyway it's getting late and even tommorrow I got classes to attend. So I'll see you in the morning." She said winking at Kalil as she closed the door. "Uh-huh" He said without looking for more than a half second, turning his head to her and back to the screen in one swift movement. "Hope you sleep well." He raised a hand up to her signaling good-bye. "Griffin. I got some things to ask you. If you mind of course." He typed away silently on his holographic interface. "Don't mention it." Griffin said, signaling good-bye with his hand. "Have a good night." Griffin waited for Suzy to leave the room, shutting the door tight behind her. "Did you catch any of those red energy readings that I asked you to scan for?" he said as he strode over to the screen to see the results. "The latest scans are right here." He said as he pulled one picture from its screen, transfering it to his holographic display and slid it across the room to meet Griffin half way. "I've had the mansion scanning all day. All I have were small bits that caused false alarms, essentially small fights and scuffles in school yards. I did pick up one scan but it is a long shot." He made a map of the city take up his whole sceen and minimized his work. "I've got two distinct trails of red energy, but they are quite faint. Stronger than the others but they seem to be residual energy from one of them." Kalil stood up and started pulling the map to zoom in on the end of the trails. "What's weird is that the two of them meet up here east of the city, and leave out the range of the scanners. It's as if they are migrating toward some place as I've looked at past scans and multiple trails lead in that direction. They're smart for not coming in mass. We would totally have caught them if they did. But I don't know how long they've been moving under the radar like this so I can't give you an estimate of their forces." Griffin could only stare at the traces of red energy. He began to grit his teeth but he calmed himself down, pressing the button on his short to activate his hero attire. "I'll be in the training hall." he said as he spun on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. The sound of the door seeme to echo throughout the whole mansion. "No soloing Griffin. That suit could give out on you if you do something like that. Don'tuse your anger or the thought of revenge to fight them. It will only make them stronger." Kalil added as Griffin walked out. Griffin said nothing, he only sighed as he walked down the hall. "He's right. I should cool myself down." he walked into the training room and turned on the drone system, which produce ten robotic drones that attack Griffin with lasers and claws. Kalil continued back with his search. He then put on his headphones and started playing some rock music as he scrolled through his data files. A few hours later Griffin came out of the training room. His breathing was labored a he walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and saw Diao in his bed, a fact he had forgotten. He tried to sneak by to his shower not knowing if she had been awakened by him or not. Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Roleplays Category:Prodigy